


Super Wolf

by AshlynnSiobhan



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Supergirl (TV 2015), Teen Wolf (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-07 20:56:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11631759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshlynnSiobhan/pseuds/AshlynnSiobhan
Summary: Barry Allen is in Supergirl's universe again, but this time he need her help. There's a small town on his Earth called Beacon Hills and weird things always happen there. How will these heroes react to the town's most guarded secret?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I know the first chapter is short. I made this as cross over challenge submission between Supergirl Amino and Teen Wolf Amino. I hope you all enjoy this story.

Kara looked over the potential story and sighed. There was no way this poor excuse for a story would make this week's edition. Snapper was going to eat her alive in the morning when he read this. The explosion would be so bad that not even Clark would be able to save her.

As she got ready to give up and go to bed there was a loud noise, and a bright light in front of her. As she looked up she saw Barry and Cisco standing in front of her. "Barry," she questioned. "what are you doing here?" Barry and Cisco looked to each other before Cisco answered Kara's question, "Kara we need your help. We just got wind of an entire city of metas. Do you think you, your cousin and friends can come give us a hand?" Kara looked thoughtful for a moment before responding, "of course we can."

Barry and Cisco met Kara at the DEO headquarters the next morning bright and early. They walked in to see Kara standing with Alex, Mon-El, Winn, James, J'onn and Clark.

"Okay guys, thanks for agreeing to help us with our little meta problem,"Barry says as he waits for Cisco to open the breech. Clark stepped forward a little hesitant, "so what exactly are we in for." It was Cisco who answered this time, "all we know is that there is a small town on our Earth in California that has been a beacon for some weird and crazy things. In the last couple years there have been three serial killers, one of which was never caught. People claim to see weird things when they visit this town and no one can figure out what's really going on.

They all looked on the pair in shock, and it was obvious that no one was going to object to helping them with their problem. As Cisco finally managed to open the breech the all grabbed onto Barry and they were off. Those that weren't use to inter-dimensional travel (so everyone but Kara, Barry and Cisco) fell to the ground as the landed back on Earth-1. It was clear they were in the woods, but it was dark and the only thing they could make out was a sign that said, "Beacon Hills Preserve." The only thing is that Kara could tell they were a long way from Central City. Barry looked at the group of stunned heroes and declared, "welcome to Beacon Hills."


	2. Chapter 2

The citizens of Earth-38 looked around in awe, as they (except Kara) had never experienced traveling to another world. Barry turned to face the group of heroes he gathered and spoke, “so it’s only a little farther into the woods that we need to travel to reach the others.” Before he could turn to run off Mon-El stopped him, “if we are here to stop the metahumans or whatever they’re called then shouldn’t we be going into town?” Cisco was the one to answer this time, “we have a few more people to meet up with first.”

The journey took about five minutes going at a regular person’s pace which prove difficult for Barry, but they finally reached an eerie clearing and in the middle of the clearing was a giant tree stump. “Guys we’re back and we’ve brought some back up.” The others seemed confused by the excited look on Kara’s face as one person from the other group turned around to face them, “it’s about time Barry, but can we make the introductions short.” Kara stepped forward ready to make the introductions as she was the only one who knew everybody, “hey everyone it’s great to see you all again. Alright let’s start on my side everyone I would like to introduce team Supergirl, this is my cousin Kal-El but you can just call him Superman. He has powers identical to my own, and my sister Alex she’s human but don’t let that fool you.” She continued on as she gestured to everyone she introduced them to the other side, “next we have Mon-El he is an alien like me and Kal-El but he is from a neighboring planet called Daxum his powers are like mine but not exactly the same. After him is Winn he’s like the felicity of my group, and James he used to help my cousin before he moved to National City, and finally we have J’onn he’s a green Martian.” She flew to the other side of the clearing and landed next to Barry, “on this side I’m going to start with team Flash. So most of you know Barry and on his team we have Iris she’s a reporter at CCPN, HR, he’s a doppelgänger of a guy who was evil, Caitlin who’s an incredible doctor,” she choose to leave out Caitlin’s issues with her powers, “next we have Cisco who is great at making weapons and super suits, Joe is a cop at CCPD and last we have Wally also known as Kid Flash.” She turned to team Arrow and saw the look Oliver was giving her that said she better hurry up, “okay, Oliver’s giving me that look so I’m going to try and make this last group introduction fast so here is team Arrow and we have Oliver also known as the Green Arrow, Thea or Speedy, Digg or Spartan, and Felicity,” Kara looked around before she said, “I think that’s everyone.” Suddenly there was a voice right behind them, “not exactly,” she turned to see a guy in an outfit very similar to Thea’s she looked taken aback before responding, “and who are you?” The guy smiled, “the name’s Roy, but you can call me Arsenal.” There was a moment of joy between teams Flash and Arrow as they embraced this guy before Thea asked the question that a lot of the others on the two Earth-1 teams were probably thinking, “where did you get the new outfit?” Cisco stepped forward obviously proud of himself, “I made it.”

Oliver, who clearly had, had enough of the sentimental moment cleared his though and began to speak, “okay so Barry can you debrief all of us on what’s going on now that we’re all acquainted?” Barry looked a little uneasy before telling them all everything he knew, “so this town has been a cesspool of crazy and weird activity. People have reported seeing things that aren’t human and the only thing we can figure is that somehow this town became a magnet for metahumans. I’ve arranged for us to all stay at a hotel in town and we have permission to use their conference room, granted they think we are a church group looking to start a nonprofit in Beacon Hills.”  
As the heroes walked through town they noticed many mundane things, a high school, a vet clinic, a hospital and a sheriff’s station, everything pointed to Beacon Hills being a normal small town. Everything except the reports of strange sightings and serial killers. After an hour of vigorous walking the teams finally made it to the hotel, and after a thirty minute debate the rooms were decided: Kara would be sharing a room with both Kal-El and Alex, Winn and James were put together as well as Mon-El and J’onn. On the Arrow-Flash side of things the roommates were: Barry and Iris, Cisco and HR (much to Cisco’s disdain), Joe and Wally, Caitlin and Felicity, Oliver and Thea and lastly Diggle and Roy.  
Down in the conference room they went over the pattern of attacks in the town and decided that three places seem to be hotspots: the high school, the hospital and the sheriff’s station. Each team took a location and decided to watch over night to see what happened. The locations they agreed on was team Supergirl (Kara, Kal-El, Alex, Mon-El, Winn, J’onn and James) at the high school. team Flash (Barry, Cisco, Caitlin, HR, Joe, Wally and Iris) at the sheriff’s station and team Arrow (Oliver, Diggle, Thea, Roy and Felicity) at the hospital. Once at the high school team Supergirl sat to wait their night out, but little did they know they wouldn’t be waiting very long.

********************* scene change ************************

Stiles Stilinski was tired of always playing robin to Scott’s batman, sure it wasn’t Scott’s fault that he ended up being the one Peter bit, but Stiles just wished that for once someone would realize that he could be useful to the pack as well as his friends. Only one person ever saw him as more than Scott’s sidekick and she was dead. Sure, he wasn’t supernatural, but that made him a very useful asset as no one else could wield mountain ash. Suddenly he was shaken out of his stupor as his phone rang, he reached for it only to see that it was a text from Lydia which read:

We think we found a lead to our crazy kanima, Jackson, Malia, Allison and myself are going to the hospital. Isaac, Kira, Liam, Hayden, Corey and Mason are taking the sheriff’s station. Meet Scott, Jordan and Derek at the school.  
Of course, he would get paired with the two alpha personalities and it was probably Lydia’s idea as well. He never should have opened up to her about his self-esteem issues when it came to Scott nor should he have told her about his crush on Derek. Well not much he could do about the teams now. As he made to leave his house he made sure he had two things a packet full of mountain ash and his baseball bat. If only he knew what was in store for him and his friends that week in Beacon Hills, California.


End file.
